Paparazzi Crackdown
by Patriot44
Summary: A Paparazzi from a teen magazine infiltrates Owen's victory yacht party and begins taking pictures. Trent and Gwen put him in his place after he photographs a private moment between them.


Yacht Party Chronicles

Paparrazzi Crackdown

**Yacht Bedroom. **

A Paparazzi peers his head into an empty Yacht Bedroom. The man enters the Yacht Bedroom and looks around, he notices a guitar on the bed. He looks towards the closet and grins. With one hand on his camera and another hand on the closet door, he swings the door open and immediately takes a picture of Gwen and Trent making out in the closet, they stop kissing and look at him surprised, Gwen's hair is messed up and Trent has several Midnight Blue kiss marks all over his face. The man takes another picture and bolts from the bedroom, he runs down the hallway and turns right, he runs out onto the Yacht deck, he stops and catches his breath, he then reviews the pictures on his digital camera as the party goes on the above deck, along with the pictures of Gwen and Trent kissing, he has pictures of Bridgette and Geoff, Izzy and Owen and Tyler and Lindsay. The man smiles triumphantly and he turns around to go find Duncan and Courtney, to his great surprise; Gwen and Trent are standing right there, they had followed him, Trent is cracking his knuckles. Gwen is holding a baseball bat, they both look very pissed. The man stands there for a few seconds, frozen in fear and surprise, he then takes off running in the opposite direction, Gwen and Trent go after him in hot pursuit. The man looks around while running to see Gwen making throat slitting gestures, by the time he looks back around he trips over Noah and Cody who are passed out in a pile of Red Bull cans, he quickly gets up and sprints down the hallway, barely missing a swing from Gwen's bat. The man takes a sharp right turn and runs up the stairs to the main party, he shoves his way through the dance floor, despite the disgruntled comments from the party goers. Thinking quickly, the man elbows Duncan in the face when he's not looking.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Duncan yells, the man points towards Harold, Duncan punches Harold, Leshawna retaliates against Duncan which results in retaliation from Courtney. The man escapes from the dance floor just before a full scale brawl goes off, he clutches the railing for support and catches his breath, he turns around to see Gwen force a path throught the brawl with her bat, the man yells "Oh come ON!" and runs up the stairs to the Yacht's Bridge, he looks out the bridge window to see Gwen and Trent stomping up the bridge stairs, the first mate walks up to the Paparrazzi and asks "What are you doing here?" The Paparrazzi replies "I came to do _this_" and punches the first mate, before the rest of the Bridge staff can retaliate, the Paparrazzi runs over the to the Yacht's steering wheel and spins it, everyone on the boat falls down, the Paparrazzi looks out the window to see Gwen clutching the rail for support and Trent lying at the bottom of the stairs, Gwen rushes over to help Trent up. The Paparrazzi takes his chance and runs out of the bridge and down the stairs to the Yacht's lower levels, he looks down the hallway to the door of a storage room, he decides to hide there until Gwen and Trent assume he left the Yacht, he walks fast toward the storage room thinking his troubles are over until-WHAM! Gwen appears around a corner and smacks the Paparrazzi in the head with her bat.

The Paparrazi holds his bleeding nose and looks up at Gwen with fear, Trent enters from another hallway and sees Gwen and the Paparrazzi, he say "Alright Gwen! You caught him!" Gwen blushes.

The Paparrazzi asks "What the hell do you want!?" Gwen and Trent glare at him, Gwen asks "We want to know why you're invading our privacy!"

The Paparrazzi says "I'm a Paparrazzi for Teen Trauma Magazine, I was told to get photos of the Total Drama Island couples!"

Trent picks the Paparrazzi up, holds him against the wall and says sternly "We deserve a right to some privacy."

The Paparrazzi laughs and says "You're teen idols! You don't get to have privacy anymore."

Gwen and Trent seethe at him. "Gwen get the stuff." Trent says quietly. Gwen reaches into her satchel and pulls something that makes the Paparazzi screams.

**...15 Minutes Later**

Gwen and Trent walk back onto the Yacht Deck laughing. "It's gonna take him years to live that down!" Gwen chuckles.

"Tell me about it, that's some badass stuff you did to him!" Trent replies.

"I'm an artist, I'm very creative." Gwen replies.

"That's why I love you." Trent says enamoured. Gwen smiles and ruffles Trent's hair.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Gwen says softly.

Trent smiles and says "I think I was rounding first base"

"Would you like to get back to it?" Gwen asks.

Trent nods and answers "Yes please."

Gwen joyfully quips "Well first you have to catch me!" Gwen runs away giggling. Trent throws the Paparrazzi's camera in the water and runs after Gwen.


End file.
